


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by i_apologize



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Thorin Fíli and Kíli live, after the battle of five armies, cute fluffiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_apologize/pseuds/i_apologize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wondering the streets of Dale looking for work, you finally meet someone willing to take you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince of Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is my first fan fiction, so please help me with any mistakes i have made or leave comments about anything! I don't really have any idea what I'm doing so feedback is greatly appreciated!

   It had been months since Thorin and company had retaken Erebor from the dragon, reclaiming the homeland and crowning Thorin as King Under the Mountain. It had been at a great cost too, many lives of the warriors who had fought that day had been lost. Elves, humans, and dwarves alike had mourned their losses, and the Line of Durin had narrowly escaped death. Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli had all sustained gruesome wounds, and Oín was afraid that they would be fatal. But alas, The Line of Durin proved that it would not be so easily broken. Thanks to Oín's impressive healing skills, the three were cured of their impressive injuries.

 

   After Thorin had recovered, he sent word to the distant dwarves living in the Blue Mountains about his victory and the newly reclaimed kingdom waiting for its people to return to it. You were a young dwarf, and lived in Ered Luin all your life. You came from a poor family, like most of the dwarves who settled in the Blue Mountains, and had grown up hearing of the past glory of Erebor and the terrifying dragon that occupied it. There had always been talk of reclaiming the lost kingdom amongst the dwarves, but the dwarves had truly never believed that it could be done and had lost hope long ago. That was until the fateful day, when the Line of Durin had resecured their birthright and the infinite wealth of the dwarves.

 

   The news came swiftly. Smaug the Terrible had been defeated by Thorin and his company, and a magnificent joy took over the dwarves, including you. The news promised better lives, richer opportunities, and everlasting happiness. After all, the dwarves that were purged from their land were finally going to be reunited with their lost treasure and the vast prosperity that the Lonely Mountain had to offer.

 

   Immediately you packed up your things and joined the large scale migration to the dwarven homeland. It had taken many months of lengthy travelling and endless mountains and forests, but you and the countless many other dwarves had finally reached the end of your journey. You had decided to settle in Dale, thinking that it would be easier to find a cheap place to stay in than in Erebor. The once beautiful town was in still in ruins after almost two centuries of vacancy and damage caused by dragon fire. Large scale construction had been taken underway by both man and dwarves, both eager to restore Dale’s former glory. Slowly but surely, the dwarves began to adjust to their new lives in Dale and Erebor, all except for you.

 

   Since you had arrived in Dale a few weeks ago, you found no luck starting your new life. You had scarcely any money to speak of back in Ered Luin, and spent it all traveling to the Lonely Mountain. You thought that once you made it to Dale, you'd find a reliable job to help you transition into the rich life the treasure of Erebor had promised. But the sweet promises of wealth had forgotten you, for once you landed in Dale, the dwarves and humans that arrived before you had taken most of the remaining jobs. You were left to do the jobs that were not so quickly taken.

 

   Job hunting had become a daily activity, and you usually didn't find much luck. But unlike most days, today it seemed that the gods had favored you. Today you found a small job unloading barrels and boxes out of carts that delivered food and niceties into the town. It wasn't your favorite kind of work, but you couldn't find anything better.

 

   "Is that it, Orik?" You asked the cart owner. He'd given you lots of work over the last few weeks and knew your current predicament.

 

   "Seems like it. Thank you for the help, lassie." The remaining carts had been unloaded and no more seemed to be coming. He slowly got up from his seat near the front and started walking towards you.

 

   "Can you think of anymore work I can do?"

 

   "[Y/N], you know I'd give you more if I had more. This is all I needed done today." He looked at you sadly and handed the amount he owed.

 

   "Okay, okay." You gave him a smile that you’d hoped would erase the pity from his face. “Thank you for the work Orik. I don’t know what I’d without you and your barrels. Honestly, how you fit so many in your carts in truly beyond me.” He laughed warmly and patted your shoulder. As he got in the cart and began to ride away you looked down at the money in your hands. Realizing something was wrong with the amount, you began to count it.

 

   "Wait! Orik, you gave me more than you should have!" You started to run after the cart, hoping that he would hear you. It was then he turned around with a sincere smile on his face.

 

   "I know, lassie! Spend it well!" He laughed and urged the pony pulling the cart onward before you could protest.

 

   Smiling to yourself, you pocketed the money and thanked Mahal for such kind dwarves. You began to walk towards the busy street corner, losing yourself in the great noise of the bustling businesses. You walked along in silence, lost in the sound of the town when you were suddenly knocked off your feet and onto the street. Now very much alert, you looked to the dwarf who had pushed you over. He had also been knocked to the ground but was surprisingly quick and already on his feet when you turned to look at him.

 

   "Oh I'm sorry-" you didn’t get enough time to finish your apology when the dark-haired dwarf pulled you off the ground and onto your feet.

 

   "I am terribly sorry, my Lady. Are you hurt? Please tell me I didn’t harm you. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going when I should have been. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I-" he was cut off when you put your hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his rambling state and silencing him.

 

   "It's all right, I hadn't been looking either. It's fine, I'm perfectly okay." You slightly giggled at the relief that washed over his face.

 

   "Oh thank Mahal! I thought I hurt you!"

 

   "Not at all, you'd have to do more than a push to hurt me." You both laugh at your fake cockiness, glad that he isn't worried about you anymore.

 

   "I see. But I do have to show you how sorry I am. How about a drink? I was headed to the pub anyways, and they say you should never drink alone." He raised an eyebrow at you, with a playful expression on his young face.

 

   It had been ages since you last went for a drink. _'But we still haven't made enough money today for dinner tonight, and we're behind on rent,'_ you silently reminded yourself, knowing the owner of the house you were staying in wouldn't be patient forever. _'If we pay the landlord soon then we won't have anywhere else to go, and we can't go another night without eating.'_

 

   "Uhm... hello? Is something wrong?" You were pulled out of your trance and into the dwarf's deep brown eyes that were staring worriedly into yours. "If you don't want to have a drink with me, that's fine, I wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

 

   "Oh n-no, it wasn't that you were making me nervous, I just... I-" You didn't want to tell someone you just met about your troubles, embarrassing enough as they were. You could feel the judgement now, a dwarf with a money problem. "I haven't got a lot of time to sit around and drink, and I don't have much money anyways, so..."

 

   "Oh you don't have to worry, I can pay for the both of us!" His happy expression quickly returned to his face. "Please, it’s the least I can do for causing you to fall." He grinned down at you, hoping for the answer that he wanted to hear.

 

   You softly tried to convince yourself to say yes to his offer. _'He does seem nice enough, and I guess if I'm quick enough I can still get a few more jobs done today, and I do get a free drink out of it.'_

 

   "Alright, why not." A cheeky smile spread across your face as his expression lit up. "Great! The pub I was going to is the best in Dale, you'll love it!" He grabbed your hand softly as he led you through the busy streets, maneuvering around stalls and groups of traders bargaining over prices. As the streets slowly got emptier, he let go of your hand and walked beside you.

 

   "I sorry, my lady, but I believe I never caught your name." He looked at you as you winced at him calling you 'my lady' once more, not used to such formalities.

 

   "[Y/N], and yours, sir?"

 

   "Kíli." You snorted and began to chuckle.

 

   Kíli looked at you, smiling confusingly at you. "What's so funny?"

 

   "Ah, it's just that the prince's name is Kíli." You were a little surprised that he didn't know why you were amused, sharing the same name as one of the princes of Erebor.

 

   "Well I should hope so."

 

   "Why is that?" It was your turn to be confused.

 

   His smile turned from confused to cheeky as he looked away from you. "Because I am the prince, my lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter had zero Thorin and it kind of sounds like Kíli/reader, but I'm trying to make the back story not feel rushed, BUT DON'T WORRY THORIN WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL COME OUT TOMORROW so just wait one chapter! (I want Thorin as much as you guys do so I'll be quick about it) Please comment if you liked it or have feedback!


	2. Drinks and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i got sick over the weekend and missed some school, so this week ive been trying to catch up with my work, so im sorry about the delay. I finally finished all my work, so ive finally had time to finish this chaper! I hope you guys like it!

   You stopped dead in your tracks. Kíli walked a few steps in front of you before he realized that you had stopped.

 

   "[Y/N]?" His face held an amused look while he stared at you. Your own face was a look of pure horror. Your wide eyes and open mouth seemed frozen in place while you looked at him, suddenly remembering all the formalities you had neglected to give him. _'I only called him sir once, I didn't even address him correctly, I didn't bow to him- Oh Mahal, I made the prince fall to the ground and didn't even help him up.'_ In one swift movement, you fell to your knees in front of him and bowed your head low, making him freeze in place with shock.

 

   "Your Grace, I am terribly sorry for the disrespect I have given you. Please forgive me, Your Highness, I should have known. I made you fall and didn't help you up. I am a just a darrowdam with barely any money and should not hav-" Just as you were going to finish your apology, Kíli picked you up off your knees and held you on your feet, horror and alarm written all over his face. His eyes glanced quickly around you two and you followed his gaze. The first thing you noticed were the dwarves staring at you both In curiosity after all the commotion you had caused trying to ask for forgiveness.

 

   The second was the look on Kíli’s face, a puzzling mixture between distaste and concern.

 

   Kíli stared at you for a few long moments before releasing your body and taking you by the arm and into the pub that you two had been searching for. He sat you at a table and ordered two drinks, all while avoiding eye contact with you. Looking at him, you could visibly see that he was uncomfortable, much to your misunderstanding. His scruffy face was pulled into a frown and his cheeks betrayed a hint of red. He was embarrassed by you.

 

 _'Why is he embarrassed?'_ You thought to yourself, eyeing him as he looked past you and back to where your drinks were being poured. _'I should be the only one embarrassed after all, and he should have left me as soon as I made him fall. Why would he want to be around someone as lowly as me?'_ You looked at Kíli once more, who was still avoiding eye contact and scratching the table with his fingernail. Another wave of embarrassment crashed over you and you covered your face with your hands, silently begging the gods to take you. Kíli noticed your movement and looked over at you as you lowered your head onto the table, your cheeks burning with regret.

 

   You thought about running out of the pub, certain that he wouldn't be able to catch you before you got to the door. You were just about to scoot your chair back when you heard the footsteps of your server returning. Only until the barmaid set down the drinks and Kíli quickly thanked her did you look up from the table.

 

   "[Y/N], please look at me." Kíli finally cleared the awkward silence between you two and waited for you to look at him. You slowly raised your head, not ready for the pity you were sure covered his face.

 

   But when you raised your head and looked into his deep brown eyes, all you could see was hard-set admiration, which caused you to widen your own in surprise.

 

   "[Y/N], never say that you don't deserve respect. You deserve no less respect than anyone else, regardless of titles." Kíli looked proudly at you as he said it, as if he truly believed every word he was saying. You nodded at his words, eyes still wide with the shock of the ease he'd given you so lightly, as if it were such an obvious fact. “Being a prince doesn't make it right for you to drop to your knees and apologize in such a way to me, for you are no less than me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Last I checked, bumping into someone is not a great offense.” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, as if challenging you to disagree with him. Then he straightened his casual posture, serious again. “I don't want you to act that way again. Okay, [Y/N]?"

 

   You nodded slowly, your chest swelling with gratefulness.

 

   "And would you please stop looking at me like that, it's scaring me." He copied your expression by widening his eyes, and chuckled when you looked down at your hands in your lap.

 

   "Thank you so much for your kind words, My Lord." You looked up from your hands and beamed at him. You were overcome with emotion and unable to think of anything to say that would convey your immense gratitude.

 

   "Kíli," he corrected, returning your smile. "I believe I did not introduce myself as _My Lord_." He took a sip of his ale and placed his elbows on the table, leaning closer to you. You studied him for a moment, noticing how he didn't have a beard like most of his age and his hair wasn't braided back, which was highly unusual for a dwarf.

 

   "I have a question for you, if you don't mind me asking." Kíli suddenly said.

 

   "You may ask it." You were a little puzzled as to what he would ask about that would need permission.

 

   "You said earlier that you had little money. What did you mean by that?"

 

_'Oh no.'_

 

   You accidentally let a little panic register in your expression, which Kíli noticed and instantly made him regret his question.

 

   "I'm sorry, My Lady. If the question brings you discomfort then please, forget I asked."

 

 _'Should I tell him?'_ You thought. _'After all the things he's done, surely I can tell him this.'_ You looked into his eyes, feeling the trust that was so newly formed.

 

   "I- It's a long story, I'm afraid..." You didn't want to make him listen to your gloomy story if he didn't want to. Once he realized you were waiting for his consent, he nodded his head.

 

   You told your lengthy tale of woe, starting from hearing of Smaug's fall and travelling to Erebor. He listened intently, nodding every few moments to let you know he was still listening. He seemed to be taking it in well, until you got to your life in Dale. He seemed pained by your account of the grueling work you had to do. His calm expression turned to a look of sorrow when you talked about the numerous times you had gone to bed without food or slept on the streets. When you had finally finished, he stood up from his seat and strode to your chair. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up, and much to your astonishment, wrapped his muscular arms around you and gave the tightest hug he could manage. What was he doing?

 

   “Wait wh-”

 

   "Never have I met a dwarf so brave and modest. It is a great honor to have met someone as courageous as you, [Y/N]." He pulled away and peered into your eyes. Noticing that your eyes were welling up with tears, he cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead. "Please let me help you." He pleaded deeply. “Come to Erebor with me.”

 

   You immediately regretted telling him about your troubles.

 

   "Wha- what? No, no I couldn't. You couldn’t." You stared at him in disbelief. How could he propose something as crazy as that? Bringing a complete stranger into the great halls where the Line of Durin resided. There was no way you could possibly agree to such a crazy notion. There’s no way the king would, either.

 

   "I will not take no for an answer. You said it yourself. You are barely getting by. You have no place to call your own, and little food to keep yourself alive. If you came to Erebor, you wouldn't need to worry anymore! Everything would be okay, I'm certain my family would allow it." He held onto your shoulders, hoping his grip would make you listen to reason. "[Y/N], I could not return to my home knowing that you're still out here by yourself struggling."

 

   Staring down at your feet, you refused to let yourself think about this. You were not royal, you were a peasant. There was no way you were going to live off of others in luxury when you knew you did not belong there. It was wrong for you to take advantage of the Prince's offer. You had always worked to get by in life, and you weren't going to stop now.

 

   "This offer is very kind, Kíli, but I will not stop working and live off of you and your family. It is not right for me to do so. I would rather live out here and struggle than live in Erebor and become someone's charity." You said this with all the confidence you could muster, hoping Kíli would understand.

 

   Kíli was silent for a few moments, thinking of any way to convince you to come to Erebor. He was just about to throw you over his shoulder and take you himself when an idea hit him. His grip on your shoulders tightened, causing you to look up at him questioningly. Kíli's face was alight with giddiness and he practically shouted in your face.

 

   "PERFECT!" The young dwarf screamed, making you jump out of your seat. "I HAVE JUST THE IDEA!!!"

 

   "Kíli, please calm down." You looked around at all the dwarves staring at you in the pub.

 

   "Don't you get it, [Y/N]? You can work in Erebor for us! That way you don't have to feel guilty about living there and you can still eat and sleep in a bed that’s yours!" He was holding you tightly, knowing that his idea was irrefutable, but still afraid that you would decline.

 

   "Work for you? What do you mean?" You had to admit the idea was tempting, but you didn't know how you could work in Erebor.

 

   "You know, be one of the servants in the royal palace. Clean some rooms, wash some clothes, take care of me, that kind of thing. Servants live in their own quarters in Erebor and eat meals made in the kitchen. All you have to do is work and the rest is taken care of!"

 

   You kept looking for holes in his plan but you couldn't find any, or, you didn’t want to find any. His suggestion was brilliant, and you agreed with it fully, if hesitantly. _'All I have to do is work in Erebor and I never have to worry about food or shelter ever again.'_ Silently, you began to think about anything you could have forgotten. _'All I'd have to do is tell my landlord that I'm leaving. Other than that, moving into Erebor would be fairly easy.'_

 

   While you thought over your decision, Kíli looked as if he was praying to himself that you would join him. His face was pulled tight, with his eyes clenched shut and his hands wrapped together in front of his face. You reached your hands up to grab onto his shoulders and held him tightly. Kíli looked into your eyes, hoping, praying you would say yes. The desperation written on his face was the final push you needed to accept his offer.

 

   "Okay Kíli. I'll go with you to Erebor." Your mouth cracked into a wide grin as he picked you up by your waist and twirled you around, cheering while he spun you in the air, until he brought you down into a hug that was tighter than before.

 

   "You will never regret this decision, my Lady. I swear it."


	3. Welcome to Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time please don't kill me, I'll try to make it up to you guys <3  
> Also I made revisions to the last two chapters, so you might want to reread them as they have been changed (but not drastically).

   “Now what shall we do in order to get you to Erebor?” Kíli inquired as he dropped the empty tankard to the table. Your excitement had diminished any remaining appetite you had and Kíli happily volunteered to finish your remaining ale.  

 

   “I need to go back home and get my belongings, and inform the landlord that I will no longer be living there.” As you finished the sentence a shy smile spread across your face. You couldn’t believe you would no longer have to stay in that shabby house. No longer would you wake up to a soaked mattress because of the leaky roof, or return to a boiling room because the window doesn’t shut properly. You could stop worrying about the multiple rusted locks on the door, which wouldn’t stop any burglar from forcing their way in. In all honesty staying in that house wasn’t much better than living on the streets.

 

   Kíli noticed your grin. “What are you all smiley about, huh? Could it be that you are eager to begin cleaning up after me?” He laughed loudly, elbowing you in the side.

 

   You slapped his elbow away. “Absolutely not. It pales in comparison to my usual work.”

 

   "You won’t be saying that when you have to clean Fíli’s room,” Suddenly you remembered the prince’s older brother, the heir to the Line of Durin. “Or my room for that matter.”

  

   “Is it really that bad?”

  

   “No, not at all, unless you’re not very good at holding your breath.” He looked down at you, feigning seriousness.

 

   “On second thought…” You turned back from Kíli, walking back towards the pub when he caught your arm.

 

   “I’m only jesting, [Y/N],” He chuckled as he turned you back around in the direction you were heading before, but didn’t release his hand from your arm in case you felt like bolting again. “I’m actually a very tidy person. I leave all my used clothing in a pile by the door.”

 

   You hoped his joking tone meant he wasn’t telling the truth but you didn’t have much confidence in his “tidiness”. You gave him a disbelieving look as you rounded a corner onto the next street, Kíli chuckling lightly.

 

   You both walked quickly in the streets towards your house. You were excited to see Erebor and didn’t want to waste anymore time in Dale then you needed to, and Kíli seemed to be just as eager so he could show you around his palace. In what seemed like mere seconds you were standing in front of the door to your mediocre excuse for a house.

 

   The building had seen better days and was on the verge of collapse, with just a few beams keeping the integrity intact. If he had been anyone else, you would’ve been embarrassed showing Kíli your house. However, in the short amount of time you’d known him, you could tell he wouldn’t judge you or your impoverished conditions. He even seemed excited seeing all of the new places in Dale that were on the way to your house, even though it wasn’t the most affluent area. You took out your key and unlocked the door, and before you could get your hand on the handle, the young dwarf had bust open the door and was exploring the new territory. Following him inside, you closed the door and watched as he picked up anything he thought looked interesting.

 

   “Oh, Fíli has one of these! He doesn’t let me touch it, though…” Some kind of circular object was rolling around in his palm while he contemplated it. Then he dropped whatever he had picked up onto the floor, which was certainly not where he had found it. “What’s this- oh, it’s- no, wait no it’s not. [Y/N], what is-?” Before he could finish his thought he found something new to think over. “Wow!”

 

   Watching him for a minute made it clear that he wasn’t going to focus on getting your belongings together, so you left him to it and began to pack your clothing. Your house wasn’t very big to begin with, just a couple of rooms, so getting everything you needed didn’t take long. You’d just finished packing your necessities when Kíli came into the room.

 

   “Do you have everything?” He peered into the pack you held, a surprised look on his face. “Is that it?”

 

   You blushed and timidly looked down, swinging the bag behind your back to obstruct his view. “It’s not much, but it’s all I need.”

 

   “Well then, let’s go!” He smiled down upon you and grabbed the bag with one hand and your elbow in the other, ushering you to the front door. “I can’t wait to show you Erebor, seeing it for the first time is incredi-”

 

   He was cut off by a loud banging on the door, more angry than polite. You looked at eachother, and an expression of dread crossed your face when you realized who it might be. Luckily you didn’t need to wait long to find out before a voice behind the door yelled out “[Y/N], open the door! I know you’re in there, I saw you go in!”

 

   It was your hotheaded landlord.

 

 _'Oh no, dear Mahal not now, why did he have to show up now!?’_ Nudging Kíli aside, you braced yourself against the door, afraid of what your landlord was going to say this time now that you were even later on the rent that you owed him. Slowly, you opened the door enough for your eyes to peer through, seeing a very furious looking dwarf on the other side.

 

   “Greetings Gowan, what can I do for you?” You smiled awkwardly, feeling Kíli behind you looking over your shoulder.

 

   “Lass, don’t count me as a fool. You know why I’m on your doorstep.” He folded his arms in front of his chest, though his features seemed to calm a little. “I need the gold you owe me, and I won’t be leaving until I have it.”

 

   You cleared your throat, suddenly very conscious of the fact that Kíli was still behind you. You didn’t want him to hear anymore, and embarrassment graced your face, making your ears burn.

 

   “Gowan, I know you need it. If I could just have a bit more time-”

 

   “No, [Y/N], I’ve tried to be patient with you but I can no longer sit by and wait. I need it. Now.”

 

   “Alright, I understand, ser. I just… I have some gold in my pockets from earlier today, can I give you that for now?” You begged the gods to grant you this favor, and to spare you from any further chagrin from Gowan. He seemed to be satisfied with your proposal.

 

   Leaning away from the crack on your door, you took out the gold you had pocketed from Orik and began counting it in your palm. You mentally cursed yourself for letting Kíli see this side of you, desperate and humiliated. You looked up from your shaking hand to see Kíli glancing at your meager pile of coins, his mouth in an obvious frown. A couple seconds of silence went by, both of you staring at eachother with different levels of emotion. That was when a light registered in his eyes for a fraction of a second, and before you realized what it was, it was gone.

 

   Suddenly, in a flash of movement, the dwarf was at the door, swinging it open wide before you could even comprehend that he’d moved. Your mouth parted in protest, but he pushed through the door frame and shut the door behind him, leaving you standing in an empty entryway.

 

   “Wha- Kíli! What are you doing?!” Trying for the door handle, you realized he was holding it from the outside, preventing it from turning. You banged on the wood, positive he could hear your shouts on the other side.

 

   Ignoring your yelling from behind the door, you could hear him speaking with muffled words, but even then you could still hear the anger behind them.

 

   “Kíli, open the door!”

 

   After a few seconds of fierce banging, you could feel the tension on the handle loosen. Pulling the door open with surprising speed, the first thing you noticed was Kíli’s pursed lips as he watched a downcast looking Gowan retreat down the walkway. The second was the sight of the generously sized coin pouch Gowan now had, jingling as he held it tightly in his hands. It slowly dawned on you why he now had coin that he had definitely not possessed prior to Kíli trapping you inside your house. All you could do was turn to him, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

 

   “Why?” Your voice sounded small and you weren’t sure if he had heard you until he turned to face you, his lips spread into a smile.

 

   “I didn’t like the way he was speaking to you. And if all he needed was gold to make him leave, then so be it. I did, however, tell him you wouldn’t be presiding here any longer, along with some other not-so-polite things.” You both looked back to where Gowan was walking. His face covered in a shadow as he walked, his head bent towards the ground.

 

   “I think you made him feel bad.”

 

   “Good.” Kíli said matter-of-factly. You whipped your head back to him.

 

   “He was only trying to get the coin I rightfully owed him.” You were starting to think Kíli didn’t get the situation.

 

   “The coin you didn’t have, which he would’ve forced out of you regardless.” He had a point there, he did say he wouldn’t leave until he got what you owed. Still, you were hesitant to agree.

 

   “Still, I should’ve paid it, not you. You owed him nothing.”

 

   “Nonsense, I had the means to pay and you did not.”  His face was adamant and unusually serious. He unquestioningly helped you, and as for his reasons you did not know.

 

   Grabbing your bag from where he dropped it on the doorstep, he began to walk towards the street. Still more than a bit confused, you caught up to him, but you didn’t want to drop the subject. Falling into step beside the young prince, you tried to build up the courage to ask him his motives. He was still holding a serious expression, but his posture was more Kíli-like than before. His shoulders noticeably slackened as you continued to walk, and the hands carrying your miniscule bag were more relaxed. His deep brown eyes started becoming distracted as you two neared the busy section of Dale, which was the closest part of the city to Erebor.

 

   Eventually the overwhelming noise and bustle of dwarves began to crack at Kíli’s resolve, and soon enough he was the same smiling, cheerful dwarf you’d bumped into, which seemed like forever ago. He would giggle at children playing in the street, at merchants persuading him to buy their wares, and at maidens who would stare and blush when he waved at them. With the newfound glee radiating off of him, you decided now would be the best time to ask.

 

   “Kíli.”

 

   “Yes?” He turned toward you as you walked. His bright eyes and ever present smile were contagious and you realized you were smiling, too.

 

   “Why are you doing this?” His eyebrows furrowed, not sure what to mean by your question. “I mean- Why are you helping me? My actions haven’t made me worthy of any of your assistance, and yet you help me without hesitation… Why?”

 

   “My Lady,” He put his hand on your shoulder, halting your progress towards Erebor. “You are not unworthy of my help, just as I am not a better dwarf for helping you.” He held your gaze, making sure his every word reached you. “As for my motives, there are none. If you do not wish to come to Erebor, then tell me now so I may keep you from it.” For a moment you almost spoke out in objection, to reassure him that you did want to go, but you kept your mouth closed.

 

   “I want to help you, [Y/N], and the only way that I can ensure that you are helped is if you come with me.” His hand dropped from your shoulder then, but his eyes stayed glued to you.

 

   He was so honest and concerned for your well-being. You began to feel the remaining doubt that filled your gut subside. All the wariness and suspicion left your body like a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. Your smile came effortlessly now, and you knew you had made the right choice in trusting Kíli.

 

   “Well then, I guess we have no choice but to get going. We do want to make it before nightfall, right?” Unknowingly Kíli had been holding his breath, praying that you would still want to go. Letting a loud sigh escape him, he looked elated with your decision.

 

   You hooked yourself around the young prince’s arm, waiting for him to lead you the rest of the way. With the low sun casting an orange glow over you both, his overjoyed face seemed even more angelic, which you didn’t think was possible. He laughed loudly and began to lead the way faster than before, glancing delightedly at you while he spoke of the things in Erebor he couldn’t wait to show you.

 

   Soon enough, you were in front of the entrance to Erebor, newly repaired and increasingly striking as you walked closer to it. The first thing you noticed were the two large stone dwarves guarding the entrance, suited in full armor and wielding colossal warhammers. The entrance was carved into the side of the mountain, with intricate arches and geometric patterns reaching impossibly high heights. The arches and balconies made the mountain feel like a vertical maze, and you wondered how any of the guards could remember which doorway led to what platform. Rows of windows were placed up the smooth limestone face to act as watchpoints, with soldiers peeking their heads out briefly before disappearing again. It was an architectural masterpiece if there ever was one, and it left your mouth gaping.

 

_'Oh Mahal, this is the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen.’_

 

   Even in the stories you had overheard from merchants in Dale describing the massive structure did it no justice. You were in awe of its intimidating elegance. Kíli picked up on your speechlessness and turned towards you, putting his mouth to your ear and whispering:

 

    “Welcome to Erebor.”


End file.
